Everlong
by NefariousTwist
Summary: AU - Arizona moves to Seattle for a new job and meets Callie Torres. Can they make it work when it's just one thing after another?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Arizona's POV

I've been in Seattle now for 3 weeks; I moved here to continue my research, left everything behind and moved when I got the job offer. I couldn't turn it down. Seattle Mercy West Hospital has the best research team in my area and it was a huge career opportunity for me. Finding new ways to treat inoperable brain tumours in kids, that's what I do, and when top neurosurgeon Derrick Shepard wants you on his team you do not turn that down.

So, here I am, getting ready for my first lab night out with my new colleges. So far they seem pretty cool, there is Teddy, who I instantly became friends with, Meredith and Christina, who seem to have some sort of weird symbiotic relationship going on, Lexie, who is Meredith's sister and Miranda, who is a little tough but has a good heart. It is going to be my first time interacting with these guys socially, so I want to put in a good impression, but mostly I want to have a good time. I'm going to be spending a lot of time in the next few years with these people so it is important we all get on.

I finish getting dressed, nothing too fancy but I still want to look good; tight blue jeans, knee high boots and a black top showing an appropriate amount of cleavage. I put the finishing touches to my makeup, grab my black jacket and head out the door. Were meeting at this bar called Joe's, it is the nearest bar to the hospital, it is where most of the staff hang out and it is not too far from my apartment.

I enter the bar and the place is busy, I notice a lot of faces I have seen around the hospital there and after a quick scan I spot my group at a booth by the pool table and head over. After briefly saying hello to everyone, I check what everyone is drinking and head to the bar to buy a round. I order the drinks, a rum and coke for me, and head back to the table. I sit in beside Teddy and start chatting with everybody. Christina is playing pool with a Latina woman who I have never seen before, while Meredith and another guy stand by and watch.

'Who are those two playing pool with Meredith and Christina' I casually ask Teddy. 'Oh, that is Callie Torres, she is an ER surgeon, and the guy is Mark Sloan, he is in plastics. Mark is Derrick's best friend and Callie is Marks friend. Between Callie and Mark they have slept with nearly every woman in the hospital, so watch out' she laughs. 'Which one of them have you slept with?' I ask. She smiles at me, 'Mark'. We both laugh.

'For fuck sake' Christina yells, as Callie sinks the black. 'Easiest 100 bucks I've ever made' gloats Callie. She has a smug grin on her face and I begin to smile. Christina walks over to the table 'I only agreed to play her cause I was trying to win back Mer's 50 bucks. I would love to see someone wipe that smug look off her face'. I see an opportunity here to impress my colleagues. 'I'll give her a game' I say. 'Seriously, you blondie, no offense, but you don't look like the pool playing type' Christina states. 'That's exactly why I will kick her ass' I retort. A sly smile creeps over her face.

I floor my drink, get up and walk over towards Callie. Wow, she is hot, I think. Never mind Robbins, eyes on the prise. As I get closer she stops her conversation with Mark and smiles at me. 'Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins, I'm new in the lab with these guys'. Callie and Mark introduce themselves, and her eyes never leave my face, hopefully she thinks I'm hot because I can use this to my advantage. 'I was wondering if you fancy a game of pool'.

Callie's POV

I notice her the minute she walks through the door, how could I not, she is stunning. She walks towards Derrick's group and joins them. So, she must be the new girl I've been hearing about. She heads towards the bar and I continue my game of pool with Christina, it is so easy taking money from her, she never knows when to quit. We have played umpteen times and I have always won, but hey, if she wants to sponsor my drinking for the night let her off. As usual, I kick her ass, as she walks off I turn to Mark. 'See who is here, hot new blond lab girl, do you reckon she is on my team or yours?' 'Only one way to find out' he jokes. As I look over, she is walking towards us and we immediately shut up. She introduces herself, as do we. A huge grin appears on my face as she asks if I fancy a game of pool. Sweet, here is the perfect chance for me and Mark to flirt with her and see how she responds. 'What are we playing for' I ask. 'Well, I was hoping you would give me the opportunity to win back the money the girls lost', she smiles at me showing her dimples, she is so cute. 'Ok, if you win I'll give you the money I won off the girls, 100 bucks'. 'Awesome' she replies. 'But, if I win, you have to kiss me'. Shock washes over her face, but she slowly begins to smile 'Ok' she states. 'Not so fast, the kiss has to be for 30 seconds...with tongue' that will test how brave she really is. I look at Mark and he is nearly falling over. She however, doesn't react, she just walks closer and says 'Sure'. Game on.

I break and two reds fly into pockets. Good start. She seems unconcerned, but she is watching me intensely. It is a little unnerving but I will have this wrapped up shortly so no problem. I sink another red and smile at her. She comes closer as I am about to take my next shot and I can smell her, wow she smells amazing. She takes a sip of her drink that was just passed to her, looks directly at me and licks her lips. Damn woman, what are you doing to me? I make my next shot, barely. She is beginning to affect my game here. Stay cool Torres, nearly there. I lean to take my next shot and she comes closer and places her hand on my lower back 'Are you this good at everything you do Callie?' she whispers in my ear. I gulp, look at her and give her a nervous smile. Is she flirting with me? And why is it affecting me so much? I re-set myself to take my shot and as she walks away she winks at me. I miss my shot. 'Looks like I'm up' she simply states.

From the minute she took her first shot I knew she was going to win. She had the stance of a pro and the accuracy too. She sinks her 7 yellow balls in a row as I stand here with my mouth agape. By now everybody is around the table cheering her on. Great, an audience to witness my humiliation. As she lines up to pot the black, she turns her head to look at me, she blows me a kiss, and sinks the black. Cheers erupt from her groups, and Christina hugs her, Christina doesn't even hug people! She walks over to me to shake my hand 'Good game Callie, you almost had me there'. I hold on to her hand 'You hustled me' I calmly say. 'No, you underestimated me' she replies. She smiles and walks off. Her group are leaving and she joins them. 'What the hell just happened there Torres?' Mark asks. I don't reply, all I can think about is her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Arizona's POV

Friday night was awesome. I'm now a legend with Meredith and Christina and I have become better friends with everyone else too. Good night all round. I do feel a little guilty for what happened with Callie, I may have used the fact that I knew she liked the ladies against her by flirting with her. It's not my fault how much it affected her, no one can resist the Robbins charm. I'm sure I won't be seeing much of her anyway. Today is Sunday, and I'm getting ready for my first soccer game. Teddy plays for the local team and when she heard I used to play she convinced me to join. I have been training for the last two weeks and today the coach said he would give me a run out today.

I join Teddy and the rest of the team in the dressing room to get kitted out. 'Good night on Friday. You sure put Torres in her place' she laughs. 'I hope she doesn't hold it against me, I did play a little unfair, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do'. Teddy just smiles at me 'If I know her it will just make her want you more. Come on we got a team to beat'.

I start on the bench, which is good with me, I'm pretty sure my fitness will only last about 15 minutes anyway, so hopefully I will get a run towards the end of the game. The first half is uneventful. No score at half time. Twenty minutes in and the other team scores. Immediately the coach yells at me to warm up. Crap, I'm going to have to play. The next time the ball goes out of play I am put on. I play up-front, no pressure to score so eh? I get a few early touches and passes in to settle my nerves but time is ticking away and I haven't had a chance to score yet. Teddy makes a break down the left towards the by-line and I bolt towards the goal. She crosses the ball in and I dive towards the ball and make contact with my head. Unfortunately for me the defender tries to clear the ball with her foot and makes direct contact with my head. On the plus side I scored as I can hear the crowd cheering, but I can't get off the grass, I have a searing pain in my head and I momentarily black out.

As I come too, there is a crowd around me fussing about. I put my hand to my head and there is blood. Awesome. They help me up and I get put into a car on route to the hospital. Looks like I'm going to need stitches. Great first game.

Callie's POV

I'm at work. It's Sunday and for the past 48 hours I can't get Arizona out of my head. It's annoying me. A woman I barely know should not have this effect on me. I'm a lady killer, a love 'em and leave 'em type and I never think of them again. So, why is this woman who I haven't even kissed yet stuck in my head. Eug, I need to stop thinking about her, I need a distraction, work, a patient, anything. I get paged to the ER. Sweet, here is my distraction. 'What have we got' I ask excitedly. '30 year old woman, playing soccer, took a kick to the head, lost consciousness at the scene but regained it, laceration probably requiring 6 stitches' an intern replies. I draw back the curtain and I immediately see who it is, Arizona. Crap, she is hurt and now she is my patient which means I'm responsible for her health. 'Order a head CT' I bark. She looks a bit out of it so she probably has a concussion. Teddy is with her holding her hand, and I feel a twinge of jealously. She looks super hot in her kit, nice legs, stop Callie, she needs you to be a professional here.

'Hey Arizona, how you feeling, it looks like you took a nasty blow to the head there.' She looks at me with sad eyes, and I can tell she is in pain and it hurts my heart a little. 'Yeah' she replies and looks back to the floor. Teddy gets up and leaves us. I perform a head exam and all her responses are good. 'You seem fine but you lost consciousness so I'm going to sent you for a CT and I am also going to keep you here for the night, just for observation'. 'Ok' she states, she seems so sad, not like the perky confidant woman I met on Friday night. 'I'm going to need to stitch up your head wound, I'll give you a local anaesthetic to numb the pain'. She nods and I begin. I give her the injection and she doesn't flinch, I carefully stitch her up, spending way longer than I usually would. 'There, all done, I'm going to wait with you here until they call you for your CT, ok?'. 'You don't have to wait with me, I'm sure you have more important things to be doing...Calliope' she says. 'I want to wait with you, and they will page me if they need me anywhere else' Crap, she has seen my name tag, but I'll let that one slide...for now. She smiles, yeah, I got her to smile. She takes my hand and my heart skips a beat. 'Thank you for looking after me. And, I'm sorry for what happened on Friday night, I didn't mean to show you up or embarrass you. Things just got a little out of hand'. I give her hand a gentle squeeze 'Don't worry about it, I had fun playing with you...maybe we could...' I get interrupted by an intern telling me that her CT is ready. Damn it, moment lost.

Arizona's POV

As they wheel me down toward my CT scan, Callie comes with us. I'm still feeling a little off but there may have been a potential moment happening there before we got interrupted but I'm not sure. The scan takes only about a minute and they wheel me towards my room. I get changed into one of those horrible hospital gowns and get into bed. My head is thumping and I close my eyes and drift off. When I open my eyes she is sitting by my bed looking at me. 'Your scan came back all clear. I told Teddy that you were fine and she will come tomorrow to discharge you. It's now nearly 9pm so unfortunately visiting hours are over but Teddy dropped in your stuff so you can use your phone to call people if you want' she tells me. I nod. 'What are the chances of getting some food, I am starving' I ask her. 'Luckily for you the cafeteria is closed, but there is a little pizza place around the corner, I can get you some if you want, I wouldn't mind some pizza myself, that is, if you don't mind sharing' she answers nervously. 'Of course I don't mind, in fact I insist, considering all you have done for me today' I give her my best smile.

Callie's POV

I send an intern off to get our pizza and some soft drinks. My shift is finished for the night but I really want to spend some time with Arizona so I head to the locker room and change. On my way back I collect the pizza from the intern and head towards her room. 'Hey, I got pizza' I inform her. Her eyes light up and I sit in the chair by her bed. I take a slice of pizza put it on a plate, along with two napkins and pass it to her as well as a cola. She takes a bite and makes the sexist 'mmm' noise. Luckily she is too busy wolfing down the pizza to see my reaction and that gives me time to recompose myself. She eats four slices before collapsing back on her pillow. 'Wow, that was almost better than sex' she states. I choke on the piece of pizza I am eating. 'Are you ok there Calliope' she asks with a smile. 'Ah, yeah, just my pizza went down the, ah, wrong way'. Busted. We spend the next hour just chatting about anything and everything. It is ridiculous how easy I find it to talk with her. She yawns and I see that as my cue to leave her get some rest. 'Alright, I'm going to leave so you can get some rest'. She looks a bit disappointed but agrees. 'Thanks again for looking after me tonight, and for the pizza, it was awesome. Good night Calliope' she says. 'Sweet dreams Arizona'. I know mine will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Arizona's POV

The following Friday I return to get my stitches out. Callie is in surgery so I don't get to see her, which I am a little disappointed about. The next few weeks fly by, I am swamped at work and have barely time to pee, but we are making great progress on our new treatment. I land back to my apartment late on Friday to find Alex on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer. 'Hey Arizona, you work way too much dude, I'm taking you out for some drinks tonight and don't even try to argue with me, when is the last time you were out? Alex is my flatmate, I like him because he is easy to live with, good fun and we get on well. Plus there is no bullshit or drama with him, he says what is on his mind, good or bad. Alex is also a peds surgeon and we collaborate a bit at work too. Instead of arguing with him I agree, 'Just give me twenty minutes to get ready'. 'I'll give you ten' he replies.

Fifteen minutes later we leave and head towards the city centre. I have never been out in the city yet so this should be a good night. Since it is already late we decide to go straight to the club. We head to the bar and get some beers and tequila shots and head towards some stools that over look the dancefloor. We slam the tequila and I take a sip of my beer. 'Same again?' asks Alex. Great, I'm going be wasted later but what the hell.

After only an hour, I have had four tequilas and four beers and I'm drunk. But it's a good drunk, I'm all happy and smiley and ready to have fun. As the Dj plays the next song, I jump off my stool 'Oh my God Alex, I love this song, we have to dance'. He looks unimpressed, but I grab his hand and drag him to the dancefloor. I'm making all kinds of drunken shapes on the dancefloor but I don't really care, it's packed now and everybody is just going wild. Someone bumps into me, sending me straight into Alex arms. He just laughs and spins me around a couple of times and we continue to dance for the next half an hour or so. We then return to our seats and I head to the bar for more drinks.

Callie's POV

Mark decides he needs some action tonight and he insists on me accompanying him. I'm not really in the mood but decide to go along anyway. It's been three weeks since I treated Arizona and have not seen or hear from her since. It's probably for the better, I'd only end up hurting her anyway and she deserves better than that. By the time we make it to the club its packed, Mark heads towards the bar while I decide to have a quick scope of the place to see what the talent is like tonight.

As I walk through the crowd I spot her immediately. She is sitting by the dance floor with Alex Karev, just the two of them. Are they an item? I slept with him before and she can seriously do better than him. The music changes and she jumps up and grabs his hand and brings him to the dancefloor. I watch her for a few minutes and then suddenly she throws her arm around his neck and they begin to dance closer. I can't watch this, jealously is coursing through my veins. I return to Mark and he can see that I'm angry. 'Geez Torres, what's come over you?' he inquires. 'Arizona is here, with Karev and they are getting it on, on the dancefloor' I reply. 'I knew it, you have the hots for blondie. But her and Karev, I don't really see them as an item'. I want to believe him but I know what I saw. 'Don't worry about it, plenty of women here tonight, I'm sure I won't be lonely'.

I pick up this random chick and bring her onto the dancefloor. I start dancing practically on top of her and look around to see where Arizona is. She seems to have left the floor but I spot that her and Alex have returned to their seats. I'm going to put on a show for her, let her know what she is missing out on. I continue dancing, swaying my hips and grinding against my girl. After a while I look up and can see Arizona has spotted me. We make brief eye contact but she looks away almost immediately. I decide to up the game, and I pull my girl close and kiss her deeply for a minute or so. When I look up Arizona and Alex are gone. I leave the floor and find Mark. 'Nice show Torres. While you were off sucking face I ran into some people who work in the lab next to Arizona. Wait for this, turns out she is gay and Alex is her roommate, so looks like you have a shot after all'. Crap, crap, crap. 'Mark, you haven't seen her in here recently have you? I ask. 'Ya, I saw her leaving with Alex a few minutes ago' he answers.

Arizona's POV

As I return with drinks I look out onto the dancefloor and I spot her. She is dancing with some skank and is all over her. But she still is sexy as hell. She looks up at me and we lock eyes for the briefest of moments but I look away. When I look back she has her tongue stuck down the girls throat and I have seen enough. 'Come on Alex, let's get out of here'.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Arizona's POV

After a group meeting with the ped's surgeons Alex asks me if I fancy a coffee and we head towards the cafeteria. We grab coffees and sit down at a table. We start chatting away but Alex becomes distracted by something behind me. 'What is it behind me that is so much better than my awesome company' I ask him. 'Dr. Torres is staring over at me, maybe she wants to hook up with me again'. I almost choke on my coffee 'You slept with Callie?' God who hasn't she slept with. 'Dude, it was years ago, before she was married' he answers. 'She was married?', wow she really has an interesting romantic past. 'Dude she married cheated on her and then he was killed in an accident, after that she switched teams, but rumour has it she still sleeps with Mark' Alex replies. Of course she does I think, she really is not suitable for me, I can't be dealing with all that baggage. I finish my coffee and head back to the lab and think about all this information I have learned about Callie.

Callie's POV

I'm sitting having lunch with Mark, when in walk Alex and Arizona. She is all smiles and I can't take my eyes off here. They grab coffee and sit down a few tables away. 'Well if it isn't blondie and her non-boyfriend Alex' Mark teases. 'Shut it Mark, what am I supposed to do? Should I go over and talk to her? I ask. 'Well, it's a better plan that just sitting here staring at the back of her head' he jokes. 'Alex keeps looking over here, do you think they are talking about me? I ask. Mark just rolls his eyes 'I don't think she knows you are here, and Alex probably is looking over because you won't stop staring. As far as I know all of Derrick's group are going to the fundraiser on Saturday night so why don't you go and talk to her then'. Damn Mark and his sensible head, as I look over for the last time she has gotten up and is leaving. Alex smiles at me, and I just ignore him and continue to talk to Mark.

Arizona's POV

Saturday night and Derrick has forced us all to go to the hospital fundraiser. I really hope Callie won't be there, hopefully she has to work. I put on a sexy little black number and head off to collect Teddy. We arrive shortly after and grab a glass of champagne. I scan the room and so sign of her, good, now I can relax. The rest of the gang arrive and we head into the function room and towards our table. We reach our table and I notice there are nine seats, hmmm, there are only seven of us, no guesses who the other two seats are for. Why can I not escape this woman, someone is getting a great laugh out of this. Mark arrives and looks at the two empty seats, he has two choices, he can sit next to me or he can sit next to Christina. He looks at the seats then smiles at me, choosing to sit next to Christina meaning Callie will have to sit next to me. I'm pretty sure he did that on purpose too. They begin to serve us our food and I continue to chat with everyone and enjoy myself. I can't let this get to me, maybe she won't even show.

Callie's POV

I'm running late as usual. I put on my strappy red dress that finishes just above my knees and head towards the hotel. I walk into the function room and spot Mark. What he failed to tell me was that we would be eating with Arizona's group. There is one seat left at the table, between her and Mark, this won't be uncomfortable at all. 'Hey guys, sorry I'm late, surgery ran long' I say as I sit in my seat. I look at Mark and he has a smirk on his face. 'Damn, you look hot tonight Torres, trying to impress someone are we? I am going to kill him. 'Not you anyway' I quip back. I turn to Arizona 'Hey', she looks stunning as ever, but there is something different about her tonight and I just want to devour her. 'Hi' she replies, but then turns to talk to Teddy. Ok then. I spend the remainder of the dinner chatting with everyone else but she doesn't seem to want to talk to me. I'm beginning to think she is pissed with me about what happened in the club. Good, it means she cares.

Arizona's POV

I spend the dinner not talking to Callie. I can't, she looks absolutely beautiful, and I know the moment our eyes meet again I'm going to want to pounce on her. She must be able to sense it too and she backs off. When dinner is over we all get up and begin to head back towards the bar. 'Arizona' , she is still sitting and is calling me back to her. I tell Teddy I'll follow them in a few minutes. I return to my seat and we are now face to face. 'I'm sorry I wasn't there to remove your stitches the last day'. 'No worries, the doctor who did it was fine' I reply. 'Do you mind if I take a look' she asks. I shake my head and she leans towards me, she places one hand on my face and uses the other to slowly move back my hair to check my scar. Her touching me is sending shivers down my spine and I have to do the utmost to contain myself. She is now inches from my face and is looking directly into my eyes 'Looks good' she says, her hand still on my face. Her eyes flick towards my lips and she then licks her lips. Oh crap, I know where this is heading, and I pull away 'We, ah, should go meet up with the others' I somehow manage to say. 'Ok' she smiles at me and I'm beginning to think that I am not going to be able to resist her for much longer.

Callie's POV

My little stunt at the table has only added fuel to my already burning desire for her. Her skin is so soft but I'm a little baffled as to why she pulled away. We head back to rejoin our group and the next few hours are spend laughing and chatting with everyone. The band finishes playing and the DJ starts up. Meredith and Christina head onto the dancefloor, and slowly the rest follow leaving me Mark, Arizona, and Teddy. We all chat and drink for a while. Mark turns to me 'Stop eye sexing her and ask her to dance'. He turns to Teddy and asks her if she wants to dance and she agrees, leaving me and Arizona alone. 'So' I say to her, 'Would you like to dance...with me'. She hesitates for a second 'Sure'. I take her hand and walk us towards the floor, I feel so nervous. We join up with the others and begin to dance, she is dancing right in front of me and all I want to do it grab her and run my hands all over her body, but considering all of her group is dancing close by I restrain myself.

We dance like this for a few songs and then the music changes, a slow romantic song comes on. Meredith and Christina roll their eyes and leave the floor closely followed by the others, Arizona looks at me and turns to walk away but grab her hand 'Dance with me'. I step closer to her and place my hands on her hips. She places her hands around my waist and we slowly sway to the music. I begin to rub small circles on her hips and she looks up and smiles at me. She leans closer and whispers into my ear 'You look so beautiful tonight'. People often call me hot or sexy but no one ever calls me beautiful. My heart rate increases.

Arizona's POV

I tell her she looks beautiful and I truly mean it. I rest my head against her and we continue to stay like this for the rest of the song. The song ends and the music has now finished completely. I pull away from her but she holds onto my hand. 'I should go find Teddy'. She looks at me for a few seconds, then releases my hand. 'I guess I'll see you around' I say, and turn and walk away. Damn, that was cold of me, she must think I'm a total bitch but I have to protect myself, I can't fall for her. I half wish that she will come after me but she doesn't. I find Teddy and we head home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Callie's POV

Another week passes by and I still haven't seen Arizona. I know she must have feelings for me but something is holding her back and I'm pretty sure I know what that is. She must have heard about the way I hook up with women and doesn't want me to do that to her. The thing is I like her, a lot, and I want more than one night with her. I need to tell her that but first I need to find her. I convince Mark to accompany to her soccer game on so I can talk to her afterwards. So, here we are standing in the cold watching her and Teddy kick a ball around a field. Arizona is amazing on the pitch, she is strong, skilled and determined. She is also really good. She scores a goal with an amazing strike from just outside the box and I jump for joy. She also set up Teddy for a goal. The two of them look so happy. The game is getting a bit messy and the other team is getting frustrated and going in with some really hard tackles. One slides in on Arizona and completely takes her out. Mark has to hold me back from running onto the pitch and smacking her. Arizona gets up gingerly and indicates that she is ok. The player receives a yellow card. The second half starts and the game continues as before. Teddy has the ball and the same player who took out Arizona heads towards her and dives-in, two footed and catches Teddy directly on the shin. She crumbles to the ground. Then all hell breaks loose.

Arizona's POV

Match day and I'm all excited. Soccer has become a great outlet for me and I'm really enjoying it. The team we are playing today are good but have a reputation for being a bit dirty. The game is going well, I score with a glorious strike from just outside the box and then set Teddy up for one. The other team doesn't take this too well and begins to up their aggression. Their number 8 completely takes me out, but I'm ok. Ten minutes later she goes in two-footed on Teddy and I immediately know she is hurt. I run over to her and she is in terrible pain, I look down and there is blood everywhere. I pull down her sock and see that she has a compound leg break and that is has probably nicked her artery. I apply immediate pressure with my hands and scream for help. The medical team rushed to her and I walk away to let them work. They stop the bleeding and splint her leg and rush her to the hospital.

I stand up and look around, there are people everywhere and its total chaos. Number 8 is just standing there not looking too worried at all. I bolt towards her and I punch her as hard as I can in the face 'Fuckin bitch' I yell at her. One of her buddies sucker punches me in the ribs and I fall to the ground and a huge fight erupts around me. I throw a few more punches but also take a few. All of a sudden I'm grabbed from behind by a man and dragged from the scene. 'Mark, what the fuck' I say as he continues dragging me away. 'Callie is with Teddy, she helped the medical team and is gone in the ambulance with her to the hospital. And, that's where we are heading now', he states. Callie was here, I didn't even see her, but then again I'm in shock and everything that just happened is a bit of a blur.

Callie's POV

Arizona runs to Teddy and her face goes completely pale. She starts screaming and the medical team rush on. I see her walk away and she is covered in blood. Shit. I run onto the field to Teddy and I tell the team I'm a surgeon and they let me help. We stop the bleeding and splint her leg. We give her oxygen to try to keep her conscious. I tell Mark that I'm going with her to the hospital and to go get Arizona and make sure she is ok and to follow us. We arrive at the hospital and she is rushed into surgery. I make sure she gets the best surgeon available so hopefully she will be ok.

After ten minutes Mark arrives with Arizona, and she is a complete mess. She is in shock and covered in Teddy's blood. Mark informs me that she punched the girl who injured Teddy and caused a mass brawl. He says he thinks that she took a few punches and seems to be holding her ribs. I take her to the ER and sit her on the bed and draw the curtain. She seems totally out of it. 'Arizona, its Callie, I know you are in shock but it's really important you listen to me now. Did you get hit on the head?' She shakes her head. 'Ok, good, now tell me where you are hurt.' I can see she has a bruise on her face just below her eye but I'm not too sure where else she is hurt. 'My hand hurts and so do my ribs' she replies. I look at her hand and it seems to be badly bruised and swollen but nothing is broken. 'Arizona, I need to check your ribs, ok, so I need to remove your shirt' she nods, and I slowly grab the bottom of it and remove it over her head. That was not how I envisioned doing that for the first time.

I am now standing between her legs and I see a massive bruise on her side. 'I need to check if any of your ribs are broken, I'm going to have to put pressure on them to see if they are broken. I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt'. She just looks up at me. I place my hand on the area and apply pressure. She immediately flinches in pain. She grabs the side of my scrub top and places her head against my chest. I stop for a second, and tell her it's ok, and stroke her hair. I continue my exam. She has two broken ribs and severe bruising. When I'm finished, she stays in the same position and I continue to stroke her hair.

Arizona's POV

I stay with my head against Callie for I don't know how long. She strokes my head and tells me everything is going to be ok. She is being so kind and comforting and all I want to do is stay like this but something distracts me. 'Fuckin bitch broke my nose' is all I hear and I know who exactly that is. I stand up to go but Callie is blocking me. I don't think she realises why I'm standing. I place both my hands on her hips and I slowly lean towards her, she closes her eyes, and I quickly spin her, push her on to the bed and head off. I head towards her, number 8, or whoever the hell she is. She is sitting on a bed holding her face. 'Stay away from me you fuckin psycho' she roars as I approach. 'Im not done with you yet...I'm going to...' I can't finish my sentence as a hand come over my mouth and another one tightly grips my waist and yet again I'm dragged away. Callie. I try to escape her grip but she is too strong and she brings me through the ER, out the back, and into an on-call room. She releases me and I am seething with anger. 'What the hell' I yell at her. She looks pissed 'Trust me, I did that for your own good, now stay here and I'll be back in a minute'.

Callie's POV

My God that woman is unbelievable. I leave her in the room and tell an intern to make sure she doesn't leave and if she does to tackle her. I head towards my locker and collect a hoody and head back to the room. She amazingly did not try and escape this time. 'Here put this on' I tell her. 'You have to stop acting like a crazy person, things are bad enough as it is. I need you to calm down. You are hurt and upset and acting like this isn't helping your cause. Teddy is in surgery and is going to be ok'I tell her. She sits on the bed and puts on the hoddy. 'Ok'. ' I'm going to go check on Teddy and I will tell you as soon as she is out. Go back out and wait with the rest of the team and please, please, stay away from that woman' I implore. 'Ok' she replies, and gets up and walks out of the room without even looking at me.

Arizona's POV

Several hours have passed and still no work from Callie. It's late now and most people have left but I can't leave till I know Teddy is going to be ok. I head out to go for another cigarette. I go around to the side of the hospital where there is no one around and sit on the ground with my back against the wall and smoke. I don't know how long I sit there. My body hurts and my head is a mess. I am broken out of my haze when I hear her voice 'Hey, I thought you might have left, but someone told me you went out for a smoke. Teddy is out of surgery and everything went well and she should make a full recovery'. Thank God. Now the reality of everything that has happened today comes flowing back, how I treated Callie. I stand up and move towards her. 'Callie, I'm so sorry' I try not to cry, but I'm extremely emotional at the moment. 'Sorry for what' she looks confused. 'For everything' I say. She envelopes me in a hug, being careful not to hurt my ribs. 'It's fine. Look, I'm finished work now so why don't you let me take you home'. It dawns on me that I have no keys, no phone, no money and all my stuff is in the locker-room, which is now closed, plus Alex is away so I have no way to get into my apartment. 'I have nowhere to go' I say, as I explain the situation to her. She smiles and simply says 'Come home with me'.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Arizona's POV

It's probably not the best idea in the world to go back to her place with her but I'm exhausted and really sore. We ride to her place in silence, it only takes a few minutes. She pulls into the underground car park and we take the lift up to her place. I can see that she is looking at me but I keep my eyes on the floor, I can't deal with any sexual attraction right now. The doors open and we walk towards he apartment. She opens the door and lets me in. The place is really nice. 'Would you like to take a shower' she asks. 'Ya, that would be great' I reply. 'Ok, let me get you some towels and clean clothes and while you are in there I'll whip us up something to eat'. She is being amazing. I get the towels and clothes and head though her room and towards the bathroom. As I'm walking through I wonder how many men and women she has brought here. I enter the shower and as soon as the hot water makes contact with my skin I feel so much better. When I'm done I put on the clothes Callie has left out for me, a white tank top and some pyjama bottoms. I also put back on her hoody and head back out to her.

Callie's POV

She didn't say a word on the way over and I didn't want to push her. Im now in the kitchen whipping us up some quick pasta dish. She walks out of my room towards me. 'I almost feel human again' she jokes. Ah, there it is, her smile, how I have missed seeing it. 'Hope you are hungry' I ask 'How is your pain? Would you like some painkillers?' 'I'd much prefer some alcohol' she replies. 'Well, eat some food and then we will think about alcohol'. I hand her a plate loaded with pasta and we sit down at the table. We eat in relative silence, but she does comment on how tasty the pasta is. After eating we move to the couch. 'So, time for alcohol now' she asks, 'What you got?'

'Well, I have rum and tequila and...' I answer. 'Ill take a rum and coke, and a tequilia, thanks' she interrupts. I look at her questioningly, she just looks back. Ok then. I fix us two rum and cokes and bring over the tequila bottle, some salt, limes and a shot glass. I give her her drink and place the other items on the table. She practically floors the drink and gets up to fix herself another. Why have I got a feeling this night isn't going to end well. 'Take it easy there tiger' I joke with her when she returns. 'Sorry, Calliope, rough day, I just need to unwind' she responds. I place my hand on her knee and give it a little squeeze, 'I know'.

Arizona's POV

Two rum and cokes isn't going to cut it for me, my body is in serious pain and I need the hard stuff. I reach for the tequila, and pour myself a shot. I lick the back of my hand, put some salt on, lick the salt off, take the shot and then a slice of lime. And repeat. 'Ah, I think you should take it easy there' Callie says with concern in her voice. 'You fancy a shot' I ask her. She declines. 'I bet I can get you to have a shot' I tease her. 'Really, I don't think so' she seems so confident and I love a challenge. I fill the shot glass and take off my hoody. I take the shot glass and place it between my breasts. Her eyes widen in shock. I take two fingers and dip then into the tequila and rub them on my neck. I get the salt shaker and apply the salt to the tequila on my neck so it sticks. I then put a slice of lime between my teeth, 'You fancy that shot now? I ask. She takes a few seconds to react but slowly she moves towards me. She places one had on my neck to steady herself and then slowly licks the salt from the other side of my neck. She moves down to my breasts and picks up the shot glass with her mouth and drinks the liquid back. She moves up so that she is looking directly into my eyes and takes the lime wedge from my mouth using her mouth and our lips briefly touch. That was super hot. 'Told ya' I gloat. She just blushes. I put back on my hoody, she looks a little disappointed, but shrugs it off. We have a few more drinks and my pain eases. I decide that before I get too drunk I should try and sleep. 'Hey Callie, is it ok if I go to sleep now, I'm wrecked? I ask. 'Of course, you take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch' she replies. I feel bad kicking her out of her own bed so I suggest that we share.

Callie's POV

Sharing a bed with her is not a good idea but I agree anyway. She climbs into my bed and lies on her uninjured side. I go to the bathroom and change. This is new for me, I never bring people back here, I never share my bed with strangers, yet I have no problem letting Arizona stay even though I know one hundred percent there is no chance of us hooking up. I climb into bed and lie there for a minute. I turn on my side and move closer to her. 'Hey Arizona, you comfortable, do you need another pillow some more blankets, anything?' I'm rambling. 'I'm good Calliope, in fact I'm great' she replies. I can hear the smile in her sleepy voice. I move even closer, it's like there is some invisible magnet drawing me towards her. There is barely space between us now and I decide to be brave and I place my hand on her hip and snuggle up behind her. She doesn't seem to mind and this feels so good, so natural. I move my arm so it is now wrapped around her and place my hand on her stomach, she places her hand on top of mine and intertwines our fingers. We both drift off to sleep in this position.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Callie's POV

I awake the next morning and she is still in my arms. I feel completely rested and I can't remember the last time I slept so well. I check the time and its 9am, Arizona is still fast asleep and I don't want to wake her. I kiss the back of her head and slowly get out of bed being careful not to wake her. I quietly get dressed and head to the kitchen. I decide to go collect her gear from the locker-room and I leave a note just in case she wakes up and is wondering where I am. I collect her stuff and I pick up some breakfast too and I am back to her in less than an hour. She is still asleep. I sit on the bed by her and watch her sleep for a few minutes. She is so beautiful. I take her hand and slowly begin stroking it to try and slowly easy her from her slumber. Her eyes flutter open, big blue eyes stare at me. 'Hey, how are you feeling' I ask. She yawns, 'Crap that hurt, I totally forgot about my stupid ribs' she says, 'Im ok, I guess, any update on Teddy? 'I called this morning and she is as well as can be expected. Visiting hours are from 5 so you can go see her then. I brought you some breakfast, juice, coffee and a croissant...and, I went and collected your clothes and stuff' I tell her. 'You are amazing, what would I do without you' she say sincerely.

Arizona's POV

I sit up in the bed and she passes me a croissant and some juice. 'This is becoming a trend, you feeding me food while I am injured in bed' I joke. 'Well, I quite enjoy it, except for the you being injured part' she flirts back. I laugh but have to stop again because of the pain. 'Im going to get you some painkillers, you are going to be really sore for a few days' she gets up and heads to the kitchen and I begin to think that I may have been too rash in my judgements about her. She is kind and compassionate and has been nothing but honourable towards me. Whereas I have been nothing but trouble for her. I should give her a chance, I should give us a chance but I'm not too sure she will want to get involved with me considering the train-wreck that is my life has been since I arrived here. I quickly get changed and check my phone, 20 missed calls and 16 messages, I don't even know where to begin to deal with that. I head into the kitchen and she is sitting on a stool, looking pensive. 'Hey, um, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dropping me back to my apartment, I think I have taken up enough of your time' I really don't want to leave but I don't want to suffocate her and she has already done too much. 'No problem' she replies and grabs her keys.

Callie's POV

We arrive to her apartment and I insist on carrying her stuff up for her. I put them in her room and return to the kitchen area. She has just taken her painkillers and offers me a coffee. I agree, not that I really want coffee, I just don't want to leave her. We sit down on the sofa and begin to chat 'So, what are your plans for the rest of the day' I ask her. 'Well, I think I will just relax here till it's time to go visit Teddy. Lots of bad day-time television, maybe a DVD and maybe a nap because these painkillers are making me a little drowsy' she replies. I don't want to leave her alone if she is going to be all drugged up and out of it. I head to her bedroom and return with a blanket. She looks at me 'Callie, you don't have to stay here and babysit me, I'll be fine'. I sit back and indicate for her to come join me. She sits next to me and I wrap the blanket around us. She leans into me and I wrap my arm around her. I take the remote and turn on the tv. I hold her hand and look into her eyes 'Look, its fine, I'm off today and I could do with a relaxing day. Plus, I really lik spending time with you'.

Arizona's POV

I'm all snuggled up with Callie on the couch, she has her arm wrapped around me and her other hand is resting on my knee. The painkillers have really kicked in and I feel all warm and floaty. I have no idea what is on the tv and all I can feel is her pressed against me. I slowly let myself drift off to sleep, I feel so safe in her embrace. I dream about her. All I see in my dreams is her. I can hear her voice 'Arizona, Arizona, hey you got to wake up' Wait, that's not part of my dream, she is actually trying to wake me up and I can feel her gently shaking me. I open my eyes and she is smiling at me. 'Sorry to wake you, but its 4.30 and I figured you would want me to wake you so you could go visit Teddy' Crap, I have been asleep on her for hours. I reluctantly remove myself from her and go to freshen up.

We hop back into the car and she drives me to the hospital. 'Give me your phone' she states, she programmes her number in. 'Call me when you are done and I'll pick you up, and no arguing' she smiles and I can't say no. 'See you later Calliope' I chirp as I leave the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Chapter 8

Arizona's POV

I spend the next few hours with Teddy. She is in good spirits considering what has happened. She thanks me for punching number 8 in the face. Other team members and friends come to visit too. As time passes by I can feel my painkillers wearing off and my pain is becoming unbearable. I say goodbye to everyone and head towards the exit. I take out my phone to call Callie, but for some reason I hesitate. Things between us have become slightly more than friendly, although there has been no kissing...yet, there has been bed sharing and lots of flirting. I am brought out of my internal monologue by sharp shooting pains in my side, and decide I need her to come get me. She arranges to pick me up outside the front entrance so I slowly make my way there. It has now become painful to walk, I need painkillers so bad. I finally reach the main entrance and I can see her parked outside. I begin to try and walk down the 7 or so steps to get to the car but it is a serious struggle. Before I know it she is by my side and helps me down the steps and into the car. She leans over me and I think she is going to kiss me but instead she fastens my seatbelt for me.

Callie's POV

I see her as she exits the hospital. She looks like she is struggling to walk and I bolt out of the car to go help her. I help her into the car and fasten her seatbelt. 'Painkillers have worn off and it now hurts to move' she says. 'Ok, we can get you some more; you just have to eat first because you can't take them on an empty stomach. So, what would you fancy for dinner' I ask. 'I would love a MacDonalds' she replies. We head to the nearest one and go to the drive through. I try to keep her talking, to try and distract her from her pain, it seems to be working. Finally we get our food and head back towards her place.

Arizona's POV

By the time we get back, I'm starving and immediately start devouring my burger. It takes me all of five minutes to finish it off plus fries, chicken nuggets and a vanilla milkshake. I can see Callie smiling at me 'What' I smirk. 'Just wondering how such a petite woman like yourself can eat so much food and still have a body as hot as yours 'she replies. She is blatantly flirting with me now and I love it. 'How do you know I have a hot body, you haven't seen it in all its glory...yet.' She moves closer to me, she looks like she wants to say something, but can't find the words. 'What is it Calliope? I ask her.

'So, here's the thing... I like you, a lot. There is something undeniable between us and I know you feel it too. I know I have a bad reputation and you don't want to be another notch on my bed post, but I have never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you. We can take it slow, and not just because you are injured. I think about you all the time and I want to spend time with you. It hurts me to see you in pain and all I want to do is make you feel better. All I'm asking for is that you give me a chance, give us a chance, I think that we could be great together.'

I am a little shocked by what she has just said, but I am also happy that she did say it. 'I feel it too but I'm wary of getting involved with you. I don't want to be another conquest for you because that would break my heart. I want to give us a chance, I do. But if we are together, there can be no one else, no nurses, no random girls you pick up in bars and no Mark. If you cheat on me, if you betray me in anyway, we are done, there is no coming back from it.' It's not the nicest of replies but I need her to know how I feel, that I am serious about her being with me and only me.

Callie's POV

Yes, she feels it too and wants to give it a go, but judging from her response she has serious concerns about my ability to be faithful. 'I don't want it any other way, but those rules apply for you too, I don't want to have to share you with anyone else' I tell her. 'So, what now' she looks at me with a mischievous grin. 'Now, I am going to kiss you' I slowly inch towards her. 'You better' she replies. I place my hand on her face, and slowly lean in until I am so close I can feel her breath against my lips. I press my lips gently against hers. Oh god, this feels amazing, her lips are so soft, but I need more. I increase the pressure and intensity of the kissing and she opens her mouth and allows my tongue entry. This is kissing like I have never experience before, it is passionate, yet restrained, there is no rush. It is just two people taking the time to explore each other, to get to know one another. After a few minutes she pulls away. 'Sorry, that was amazing but my ribs are beginning to hurt' 'Hey, don't worry about it, I understand, and you are right, that kiss was amazing, spectacular even'. I place another quick kiss on her lips. 'Hey, how about we curl upon the couch and watch a movie, I'll go put on some popcorn.'

Arizona's POV

The movie ends and she gets up. 'Guess, I better go and let you get some rest'. 'Dont be ridiculous, it's late, you should stay...I want you to stay'. Not that she needs much convincing, but just in case, I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her. It starts off slow and sweet but ends up hot and passionate, tongues dulling for control. 'Well, since you put it so nicely...I suppose I will' she jokes. 'Awesome' I reply, 'I'm just going to take a quick shower first'.

She takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and slowly begins to help me undress. 'I was right, you do have a hot body' she whispers into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I step into the shower and I let the water wash over my skin, and I hear the shower door opens and in she steps to join me in all her naked glory. 'Thought you could do with a hand' She kisses me gently, and closes the gap between us so that our breasts are pressed against each other. She grabs the body wash and begins to carefully wash my body, stopping occasionally to drop little kisses on various places. We maintain eye contact for the duration. All I want to do is run my hands and tongue all over her body, but it's not fair for me to start something I won't be able to finish.

Callie's POV

I decided to be bold and follow her into the shower. 'Thought you could do with a hand' I say with a smirk on my face. I close the distance between us and kiss her gently. I gently wash her and it takes everything I have to keep myself from taking her right then and there in the shower, but somehow I manage to restrain myself, despite the fact that it is sheer torture. We get dried off and into pjs and head into bed. She lies on her side and I lie down beside her. I place sweet kisses on her neck and shoulder before wrapping my arm around her, just like how it was last night. We stay like this for a few minutes before she breaks the comfortable silence. 'I want to thank you for everything you have done, you have been amazing. I don't know how I would have managed without you. As soon as I am better, I promise you shower time will consist of a lot more activities than just washing'. I laugh, 'Can't wait' I reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Callie's POV

Unfortunately, I have to work for the next few days and am on-call so I won't get to spend any time with Arizona. That doesn't mean she isn't constantly on my mind. Leaving her this morning sucked especially since I had an extremely hot dream about her. I head to meet Mark for lunch. 'What's got you so happy Torres, did you get some hot action off your feisty woman?' he asks. 'No Mark, I spent the night there, but we didn't have sex, she has broken ribs, she can barely move without painkillers so sex is out of the question for awhile. But, spending time with her makes me happy. I like her and I'm willing to wait until she is better before we have hot, hot sex' I reply, emphasising the hot part. 'Alex is not back till tomorrow and I don't like the idea of her being there at night all by herself when she is on strong painkillers so I was thinking you could call over and hang out with her for awhile tonight'. It's a long-shot asking Mark to do this but I reckon he might 'Plus, if you are nice to her she might put in a good work for you with Lexie, I have seen the way you have been looking at her'. He considers for a few minutes, then agrees 'Fine Torres, I'll babysit your woman for you tonight'.

Arizona's POV

Woke up this morning with Callie wrapped around me and it felt great. It sucked that she had to leave and go to work. I spend the rest of the day trying to keep myself entertained since they won't let me go back to work for a few more days. Plus they also want me to go see a psychologist. Apparently they think I have rage issues. Seriously! But whatever, I'll go if it means I can get back to work. I exchange a few texts with Callie during the day but I know she had a demanding job so I don't want to be annoying her. She has surprised me, in the best possible way, and I'm hoping that in a few days time we will finally get to go on a proper date without me being stoned.

At about 7 the door rings and to my surprise it's Mark Sloan. 'Hey blondie I bought food, wanna hang out for awhile?' Great, Callie has sent her man-whore friend to babysit me. I can't really refuse so I might as well get used to Mark in my life. Actually, I'm amazed how well I get on with him. We chat about lots of things; including Callie and we actually have a lot in common; we both like cars, sports, same types of music and of course women. We play video games and I kick his ass at mario-kart. He asks about Lexie, apparently he asked her out and she turned him down due to his man-whoring ways so I tell him I'll put in a good word. If Callie can change for the right person, maybe so can he.  
Apart from dropping a few inappropriate comments about a possible threesome, and about how awesome Callie is in the sack, it turns out to be a fun night. After a few hours he leaves and I text Callie, to thank her and to let her know I had a good time.

Callie's POV

It's now been 4 days now since I've seen Arizona and it's been killing me. Things went really well with mark and her the last night, which is good because he is my friend and I want us to all be able to get along We have had a few calls and increasingly more raunchy texts since and I'm now extremely sexually frustrated. I've tried taking matters into my own hands, literally speaking, but it's still not having any effect. I need sex, preferably with Arizona. I'm off tomorrow so I'm thinking fancy dinner then maybe some lovin, if she is up for it that is.  
It's quite here tonight and I'm thinking I might head home for the night, they can page me if any emergencies come in. As I'm heading out past the nurses' station, Alice calls me back. 'Hey Dr Torres, I was wondering if you were available for a consult', she says with a wink. Alice is one of the nurses I have slept with a couple of times before, and unlike some of the others, she does not blab about it. She is married and her husband is in the army, so when he is away we hook up for no strings attached sex. 'Ah, I can't I'm kinda seeing someone at the moment' I reply. 'Sweetie, in case you haven't noticed I'm married and I love my husband, but a woman's got needs and you are exactly what I need right now'. She walks off 'You know where to find me, don't keep me waiting or I'll find someone else!'  
I'm rooted to the spot, I don't know what to do. I don't want to betray Arizona especially since we have only just started dating, but on the other hand she will never find out...  
I don't know how long I stand there mulling it over but before I know it my legs are moving and I'm heading towards my destination. I hold my breath as I knock on the door... 'Hey'

A/N - It may be a week or two before I can update again so apologies!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Callie's POV

The door opens slowly 'hey' and I'm met with the most beautiful sleepy looking Arizona. 'Calliope', she say with sleep lased voice 'What are you doing here? It's late' 'Quite night at work and I just wanted to see you, I've missed you'. She smiles, showing me her dimples and I melt just a little bit. I walk slowly towards her and wrap my arms around her. She reciprocates the hug and we stay like this for a few moments. She takes me by the hand and leads me towards her bedroom. I have butterflies in my stomach, I'm both nervous and excited at the same time.

Arizona's POV

We enter the bedroom and I turn to face her. I'm so glad she is here, I have missed her terribly. We slowly begin to kiss, gently at first but it soon becomes more passionate. Clothes quickly become removed and she gently pushes me back onto the bed. She runs her hands up my sides, causing me to shiver 'How are your ribs doing? Any pain?' She asks in-between kisses. 'They are good, in fact they are great' I reply. I know she is concerned about hurting me but honestly, I want her so bad even if they were sore it probably wouldn't stop me. She gently lays on top of me, oh god it feels amazing. 'If I'm hurting you, tell me and we'll stop'. I nod my head and she crashes our lips together and we begin to explore each other's bodies. Her touch is soft but firm and my body is on fire. Then, she says something that changes everything.

Callie's POV

Her skin is so soft and sweet and I can't get enough. I touch, lick, kiss, suck every part of her that I can get at. My mind is on overdrive with all these sensations. 'I knew I made the right decision choosing you tonight'. She freezes underneath me and I instantly regret opening my mouth. 'What' Oh crap, she looks pissed. I contemplate lying but I decide to be honest and explain to her what happened tonight. Bad idea, she does not take it well at all. 'I think you should leave' she says to me with cold eyes. 'What? Why are you angry, I chose you, I'll always choose you'. I try to kiss her to emphasise my point but she pulls away. 'Ya, but you had to think about it, you considered it, and that's what I'm mad about. I get that your just trying to be honest with me and I appreciate that but it does help the fact that we are barely together a week and you have already thought about cheating on me'.  
'I know, and I'm sorry but I didn't. The old me would have cheated and never have thought about it again, but with you I want to do the right thing, you make me want to. I don't want this to end before it even gets a chance to start'. At this point, I'm pleading with her to try and understand my point of view.

Arizona's POV

Ugg, I'm so mad at her right now, she really is something else. She is still on top of me and looking down at me. I can see she is genuinely upset and now I don't know what to do. My heart is saying one thing but my head is saying another. I don't want to get hurt again and at this point Callie is going to do just that. 'I think you should go' I reiterate. She gives me a defeated look and climbs off me and goes to collect her clothes. 'If you think I'm giving up on us your wrong. I want this, I want you and I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you'. With that she walks out leaving me alone to think about what has just happened.

Callie's POV

Today is supposed to be date night but I don't know what the story is now after the disaster that was last night. I'm such an idiot, if only I had of kept my stupid mouth closed. I get why she is pissed, I do, I know I fucked up, but I don't think it should be a deal breaker. If I had of gone through with it fair enough. I'm really trying to try here, I really am, because honestly, I think she is worth it. While we were together last night, I felt things that I have never felt before and I don't want to lose that, I want it all the time...love. As I'm contemplating whether or not to call or text Arizona see her heading towards the hospital. I am hoping she is coming to see me but she heads off down the corridor in another direction. I decide to discretely follow her to see who she is here to see and I'm surprised to see which door she enters. I'm going to wait here till she is finished and try and talk to her.

Arizona's POV

I'm still pissed at what happened last night and to make this worse today is my day that I have to go see a shrink about my rage issues. I head towards the hospital and pray I don't run into Callie on the way over. Luckily I don't and enter the room. Dr. Green is a middle aged man, dressed in a tweed suit. Great, this half hour is going to be a complete snooze-fest. 'Good afternoon Dr. Robbins, so let's begin whit you telling me why you are here?' 4 seconds in and he is trying to psychobabble me, but because I don't want to make this event a weekly exercise I'm going to tell him exactly what he wants to hear. I explain what happened at the soccer game and I saw red after what happened, but that it was a momentary lapse in judgement and I'm usually not an angry person, in fact I'm quite the opposite. He listens intently 'Well Arizona, I can clearly see that you are an intelligent person due to the fact that you are telling me exactly what I want to hear, but I have just one question for you and that is what is upsetting you at the moment'. Crap, he is good. I contemplate trying to fob him off but I reckon he will not fall for it. I explain to him the whole Callie situation and what happened last night. He asks me why I'm so upset about it and I can't really answer, but I tell him it's mostly the fear about opening myself up and getting hurt . He tells me that sometimes in life we have to take risks and hope for the best in people. The last think he asks me is, do I think Callie is worth the risk?

I leave the session slightly more confused than when I entered. As I'm walking out the front door I hear Callie calling me.

Callie's POV

After half an hour I finally see Arizona heading out the front door and I call her name. For a second I think she is going to keep walking but she stops and turns around to face me. I slowly walk towards her. 'Hey' words are failing me at the moment but I keep looking directly into her eyes. 'So, again, I'm sorry about last night but I meant every word I said last night' She looks intensely at me, and she too is struggling to say something. I want to try to fix this so I decide to break the silence. 'Arizona, if your still up for it I'd like to take you out for dinner tonight' I tentatively say. I expect her to say no, but instead she smiles and says 'Ok'. I can't hide my delight and I lean in and kiss her cheek 'I'll pick you up at 7'.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Arizona's POV

Callie skips off and I can't wipe the smile off my face. I probably should have made her work harder for the date but I honestly couldn't refuse her. Plus, she would have kept at me till I agreed anyway. I head back to my apartment and now I have a few hours to kill before our first official date. I must figure out what to wear but since Callie never mentioned where she was taking me I'm a little stuck. I decide to text her to ask what kind of clothing would be appropriate for our date. Less than thirty seconds later she replies [Taking my favourite lady to a fancy restaurant, don't wear anything too sexy though, I don't want to get kicked out for not being able to behave myself ;)]. She is quite the charmer isn't she? [I'll do my best, see you at 7].

Callie's POV

It's fast approaching 7 so I head home quickly to get changed. I put on my little black dress that never fails to get a reaction. I want to look my best for Arizona. Quick check of my hair and makeup and off I head to pick up Arizona. I'm a little nervous, which is understandable considering all that has happened between us recently, but I'm determined to treat her to a fantastic night to make it up to her. I knock on her door and wait anxiously. When the door opens, I can barely form words except for 'wow'. I thought Arizona was sexy before but now she is completely out of this world. She is wearing a strapless blue dress that accentuates her blue eyes and she looks absolutely amazing. 'Hi Calliope, you look nice'. 'Thanks, you obviously didn't read my text, you look so beautiful and extremely sexy' I take my hand from behind my back and give her a single white rose, she smiles and I walk over and gently place a kiss on her lips. She pulls away gently and laughs 'Come on Callie, let's go, I'm starving'.

Arizona's POV

The drive to the restaurant is fun, we just mess about singing along to cheesy music on the radio. Once inside we order food, I have a glass of wine but she refrains due to the fact that she is driving. 'So' she asks 'How are you enjoying yourself so far, I want this to be a spectacular first date'. 'I'm having a lovely time, but I'm sure I would still be having an amazing time if we had stayed in and ordered in. You don't have to impress me with fancy restaurants. It's always the company that makes the date, not the location. But I'm not complaining, it's nice to be taken out and treated to fancy dinner every now and then' I chuckle. 'I agree, so don't get used to this' she jokes, 'but seriously, I love spending time with you, you are special to me and you deserve the best'. Aww, she has gone all mushy on me, which I slag her about but secretly love. Conversation flows between us freely and we spend most of the time laughing. We split dessert and Callie insists on paying.

Callie's POV

That without doubt was the best date I have ever been on. Things are so easy with her, so natural, I feel like we have known each other for years, and I'm kinda sad that the date has come to an end. We hold hands as I walk her to her door 'Thanks for tonight Arizona, I can't remember when I have had such a good date, in fact, I don't think I ever have one this amazing' I bring my hand up to caress her face and kiss her slowly. She wraps her hands around my waist and we kiss for a few more minutes. 'Do you want to come in?' she asks. I want to, I really do, but I also want to prove to her that this relationship is important and not just about sex for me. 'As much as I want to, I'm gonna pass' she looks a little confused 'Tonight was amazing, like how a real first date should be, and I want to wait...if that's ok with you? Cause if it's not... I'll take you against the wall right now' I joke. She laughs 'Of course that's fine, plus I usually don't sleep with people after the first date anyway, ...but for you I would make an exception' she says with her most sultry tone. Crap, my resolve is fading. I kiss her chastely, 'Goodnight Arizona'. It takes everything I have to walk away from her but I know it is for the best.

Arizona's POV

My date with Callie last night was amazing, despite the fact that she didn't put out! But seriously I was impressed by her. She wants to wait, to show me she cares about us, and our relationship, which I do appreciate. I'm on my way over now to meet her for lunch and I can't wait to see her. I scan the cafeteria for her and spot her, oh great, Mark is with her, I was hoping it would just be the two of us. I walk over and join them 'Hey guys, how's everybody's day going? I say as I sit down across from Callie. Mark starts off on a rant about how awful his day is and how Lexie still won't agree to go on a date with him. I'm not even listening to him, all my concentration is on Callie, as I remove my shoe and start slowly running my foot up and down her leg. She looks at me with a smirk on her face, clearly enjoying my actions. Meanwhile, Mark is still blabbing on, when suddenly Callie interrupts him 'Eh, Marks don't you have that thing you need to go do now?' he looks confused, but then the penny drops 'Ya, thanks for reminding me' he states as he trudges off. Finally, I have Callie all to myself. 'Sorry about that, he is having a hard time of it lately and he is my best friend so I got to look out for him, but for some reason I got distracted...again, you're going to have to stop doing what your doing or else the whole hospital is going to see me maul you on this very table!' Reluctantly I stop, 'Sorry babe, just got a little carried away there, so any news for me?'

Callie's POV

'Actually, I have some news, there is something I need to ask you...'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Arizona's POV

Crap, she needs to ask me something. My mind immediately runs towards worst case scenario...good lord, what does she want to know or want me to do? I suddenly get snapped back to reality by Callie taking my hand 'Don't look so worried, it's not bad, well, it's not that bad. I kinda was wondering if you would come with me for dinner tonight?' Dinner, phew, I can handle that, but something tells me that there is more to it than that. 'Of course Calliope, I'd love to join you for dinner' I reply. She smiles, but is still looking a bit nervous. 'Spit it out' I say, there is obviously something else going on here. 'Thing is, it won't just be the two of us...' Great a double date with Mark and some skank no doubt, nope, even worse. 'My parents are in town, and I kinda mentioned I was seeing someone and they want to meet you'. Oh crap, this I do not want or need this, especially since we have only just started dating. 'Arizona, you need to say something, I need you to form actual words here' she sounds concerned by my lack of response. 'I know I sprung this on you, but I didn't mean to tell them about us yet, but they said I sounded happy, and I told them about you and before I knew it I had agreed to bring you tonight...but I totally understand if you don't want to go. Please don't be mad at me, I know it's a big deal and you look like you are about to stroke out'. She gives my hand a gentle squeeze and I decide I better respond. 'Ah, er, I don't know...I suppose I could go...if you really want me to? Is all I can muster as a response. Her eyes light up 'Really, because I was terrified you would say no'. Crap, I totally could have gotten away with saying no, but she seems happy that I have agreed to go. 'Well, I must get back to work, dinner is at 8 so 'I'll pick you up 10 minutes before, god, you are the best girlfriend ever' she says as she gets up. She leans over the table and kisses me on my stunned face and whispers in my ear 'And as a reward, I'm totally going to rock your world after dinner tonight' and with that she is off. I sit there stunned, for I don't know how long, this is moving a little too fast here.

Callie's POV

I am a little surprised that she agreed to go and I purposely ran off before she could fully process or change her mind. I'm terrified that she is going to cancel, and every time my phone goes off I'm convinced that it is her and she has decided to bail. So as I know on her door to pick her up I'm still terrified that she has run off, but she hasn't, she opens the door and steps out. She is wearing a black dress, with her hair down and she looks super adorable. 'Is this ok?, I wasn't sure what to wear for a meet the parents kinda dinner' she is so nervous, so I step towards her and wrap her in my arms and I can feel how tense she is, but after a few seconds she relaxes into my arms. 'Sweetie, you look beautiful as always' I tell her 'Please don't be nervous or scared, my parents don't bite, and if they try ill protect you' I say as I kiss her. She half smiles and I take her hand and lead her away 'Ok, any topics I should avoid? Do they know you date women now? Oh God, did you tell them that you are dating a woman now? What...' I have to stop her 'Arizona, most topics are fine, just let you know that my parents are Catholic so don't get stuck in any of that stuff, yes they know I date women, sure they aren't thrilled about it, but I'm sure once they meet you they will change their minds, and yes I told them you are a woman...anything else?. Crap, she has stopped walking and is frozen to the spot. 'Seriously Callie, seriously...' she yells at me, ok I need to fix this fast. 'Don't worry it will be fine, please, please don't back out now' I give her my best puppy dog eyes and she just rolls her eyes and starts to walk again.

Arizona's POV

If I make it through dinner I'm gonna kill Callie. This has all the signs of being a complete disaster, and as we approach the table I contemplate bolting except for the vice-grip Callie has on my hand. Callie introduces me to her parents and I try my best to act relatively calm although I am sweating profusely. Small talk flows fairly smoothly but there are lots of patches of deafening silence. It's kinda uncomfortable and there is obviously serious tension between Callie and her parents. Her dad to doing most of the talking and I can feel the mother giving me lots of evil eyes. She probably thinks I have corrupted her daughter or something. Good thing there is wine, lots of wine and after two glasses I have relaxed a bit. We have just been served our main course when Callie's phone goes off, she apologises and goes to take the call, leaving me alone with the parents...great. Mr Torres asks me about my job and I tell him the basic aspects of it. Callie returns and I can see by the look on her face it wasn't good news. 'I'm really sorry but there has been a huge pile up on the freeway and I have to rush back to the hospital' FML, seriously, she has to leave, leave me with her parents, you couldn't write this shit. 'What a shame' Mr Torres says, fuck, there is no way I can leave too, is there? She leans over to kiss me on the cheek 'I really am so sorry, but I have to go' I just nod, trying not to look too pissed but she can see it in my face. The next 30 minutes are extremely uncomfortable but I try my best to keep talking. Callie's mother doesn't say a word and ever so often she rolls her eyes or sighs. She clearly doesn't approve of me or my relationship with her daughter. Finally dinner ends and I'm so relieved. I say my goodbyes and as I'm leaving Mr Torres calls me back 'Arizona, I appreciate what you did for Callie tonight, and I know that wasn't the most comfortable dinner, but we are still adjusting to Callie's new life style, but I can see you are a wonderful person and you must care for Callie deeply to agree to come have dinner with us. You make her happy and that the most important thing. Her mother will come around, she just needs more time to adjust'.

Callie's POV

It's nearly 5am when I get to leave the hospital and it has been a terrible night. The pile up caused complete carnage in the hospital. There were injured people everywhere. It was just surgery after surgery. Broken bones everywhere I looked. 7 people died, 2 on my operating table and I'm physically and emotionally exhausted. All I want to do is crawl into bed with my girl but I have no idea how dinner went or if she is pissed with me or if she even is my girl anymore. I want to see her even if she is just gonna shout and be mad at me. I knock on the door loudly and repeatedly until I can hear her coming to answer it. 'Callie, what the hell, do you know what fuckin time it is...' I can't contain my emotions and I burst into tears. 'Oh shit Callie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, are you ok?' All I can do is stand there and cry hysterically and she takes me by the hand and brings me inside and into the bedroom. She helps me get changed and puts me into bed. She craws in behind me and wraps her arms around me. 'Callie, tell me what happened' she says softly and presses a kiss against my shoulder. 'It was awful, people were so badly hurt and we lost 7, 7 Arizona. And, then I was terrified that you would be mad at me for abandoning you with my parents, especially since things were pretty tense before I left. I thought you wouldn't ever want to see me again' I choke out in-between sobs. 'Callie, don't ever think that, you are important to me, I care about you and it wasn't your fault you had to leave, I understand that the hospital needed you. I'm sorry you lost patients but I know you saved some too and you can't always save everyone'. I honestly don't know how blessed I am to have such an amazing woman, she knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. I turn to face her and she wipes away my still falling tears 'I'm so sorry, and I know I promised to rock your world tonight but I'm just so exhausted and I...' she interrupts me 'Kiss me' she simple says. I lean in and kiss her with everything I have left in me. 'There' she smiles, 'You just totally rocked my world with that kiss, now stop worrying and go to sleep'. I lay my head on her chest and drift off thinking about how lucky I am to have her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N Apologies for not updating in a couple of months, life being what it is... Anyhoo, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Arizona's POV

I wake up with Callie still lying on top of me. It's 830 and I have to go to work. I want to let her sleep but I also want to make sure she is ok before I go because she was so upset last night, plus she would probably be worried if I was gone when she woke up. I gently shake her, 'Callie babe wake up'. Her eyelids slowly flutter open and she turns to look at me. 'Hey, I have to head to work but you are more than welcome to stay here and sleep, you must be wrecked. I just wanted to make sure you were ok before I left'. I cup her face and run my thumb along her cheek. She closes her eyes as if she is savouring my gentle caress. 'Arizona I'm so sorry about last night, I don't even know where to begin to apologise...' I cut her off by kissing her, slowly at first but then I deepen it. Suddenly I'm consumed by passion and I want to make her feel good, make her forget her pain, show her how she makes me feel. I pull her on top of me and remove her top. My hands are instantly on her breasts, gently squeezing them. Hearing her moan into our kissing spurs me on even further but I need to check myself, I don't want this to be some quick rough fuck, I want it to be special. I slow down my movements, break from our kissing and flip her over so I am on top. I look her directly in the eyes and when I see the arousal and intensity in her eyes I almost loose it again. 'Calliope', I say to her as I lean in slowly to kiss her. I leave a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her neck where I nip and suck at her. I reach the place where her neck meets her shoulder and bite her before soothing it with my tongue. My mouth finds it way to her breast and I now tease her with my tongue. From her ragged breathing and the noises she is making I can tell she is already getting close. I move my hand down her body and slowly remove her underwear. I slowly kiss my way down her stomach and as I get closer she spreads her legs. As I am about to finish her off, she stops me. 'Wait, I want to feel you, please take off your clothes'.

Callie's POV

She climbs back up me and kisses me again with such passion that I nearly cum on the spot. I rid her of her clothes. There, much better. She then kisses her way back down my body to where I need her the most. She teases me by flicking her tongue on my clit a few times before ruining it down my length and entering me. She repeats this a few times and my hips are bucking wildly. My entire body is on fire and I don't know how much more of this I can take. 'Arizona please'. She takes my clit in her mouth and slowly begins sucking, the pleasure courting through my entire body is indescribable and I am now moaning uncontrollable. She enters me with two fingers and begins thrusting hard and fast while increasing the pressure on my clit. Within a minute I am screaming her name as the most powerful organism I have ever experienced rips through my body. When I finally regain my senses she is lying beside me with a big grin on her face. 'Hey' she says as she leans in to gently kiss me. 'Wow that was amazing, like out of this world amazing' is all I can say. I'm feeling really emotional now but I really don't want to be one of those girls who crys after amazing sex. So, in instead I kiss her and climb on top of her with every intention of making her scream my name as loudly as I have just screamed hers.

...

Callie's POV

I text Mark to come meet me for coffeelater that afternoon. I need to talk with someone about what happened with Arizona before I explode. 'You had sex with her and now you think you are falling in love with her? She must be savage in the sack!' he sounds a little shocked. 'I was falling in love with her before we slept together. She is the most amazing, kind loving person. When I'm with her I am happy, complete. I felt it while we were together, it's something I've never felt before, not with any man or woman, it's so strong that it scares me. I don't want to scare her off but I know I won't be able to keep myself from telling her how I feel. I know she cares for me, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way, not yet anyway. We have already been through so much that I don't want to put pressure on her to delicate her undying love for me and I don't want to scare her by declaring mine' I tell him.

'Then keep it to yourself for awhile, play it cool, you don't have to tell her you love her but you can show her by your actions. She will know, women always do, and then if she gives any signals that she is feeling the same, then you can go and tell her. Make it a big gesture in all, women love that crap' he replies.

'I think you are confusing all the skanks you have dated with my Arizona, she is different, special, she thinks differently which makes her hard to read. She is careful and guarded, and I'm fairly certain she has been burned in relationships before just like me'.

'Hey, Lexie is not a skank, but you're probably right. I know you, not her and I know you wear your heart on your sleeve but she obviously dosen't. You need to be careful here, if you come on too strong she will probably bolt'.

'So, I should play it cool and be my normal loving and charming self and in no time at all she will fall deeply in love with me?'

'Absolutely'

'God, you suck for advice'

'I know, but at least I helped you get there eventually. Now I need some advice with Lexie, she has kinda been avoiding me'.

'How about I text Arizona and we all go for drinks tonight, I'll get her to bring Lexie' I suggest, but mostly I want to see Arizona and this way it will seem casual.

Arizona's POV

I finally make it to work after a marathon sex session with Callie. That was definitely the hottest and best sex I have ever had. It was also passionate and intense and I really felt connected to her during it. To be honest, for me it was more than sex and I'm hoping she felt the same way too, but it may be a bit early for that. I find Teddy and we head to the park for lunch. I fill her in on all the Callie stuff, I save her on the details of the hot hot sex, she doesn't say much which worries me.' Spit it out' I tell her. ' I know you and Callie have been through a lot in the past few weeks and you are falling for her. I can see that but just please be careful, she hasn't exactly been one for sticking with the same person for the last few years, just take it one day at a time, if you go all serious on her she might bolt. You might need to give her time to get used to the idea of being in a relationship again'.

Wow, tough love, I suppose she is right, better not go freaking Callie out. Take it slow and she will not be able to resist falling in love with me. I'm brought out of my internal monologue by my phone beeping, 1 new message from Callie.

**Hey babe, Mark and I are heading out for drinks tonight if you and any of your friends are interested? (Please bring Lexie for Mark). Let me know ;) C x**

Teddy is totally up for drinks and I'm always up for spending time with Callie.

**You got it! See you there at 8 :) A x**

Callie's POV

Mark and I sit at the bar nursing beers. We are like two saps waiting for our girls to arrive. They are now ten minutes late and I'm beginning to get a little freaked. 'Relax Torres, blondie is totally gonna show, Lexie is another story'. Finally, Arizona, Teddy and Lexie arrive. My girl looks stunning as always. I get off my stool to greet her with a kiss probably considered inappropriate for such a public setting, but I can't help myself. She is a little shocked but rolls with it, we only break when someone coughs behind us. 'Sorry, couldnt resist' I smirk at her. We order drinks and head to a booth. I sit next to her and keep my arm wrapped around her for the entire night. Teddy heads off to meet some guy, leaving the four of us. Mark is giving me eyes and I get the hint. I turn to Arizona,' Hey Mark is giving me the evil eyes, think he wants some alone time with Lexie, you wanna get out of here? I run my hand up her thigh under the table for added effect. She looks at me with devilment in her eyes, 'Thought you'd never ask'.


End file.
